Jack Beckett
Jack Beckett '''is the protagonist of ''Shadow over Cloudrain''''' and a side character in it's sequels. Early Life Jack was born in 1959. Raised by his single mother Martha Beckett.. She spent 13 years raising Jack. From an early age, Jack had bizarre abnormalities, like having no taste buds, no sense of smell and a mysterious symbol on his palm. Jack had several relationships, but none lasted longer than a few weeks. Private eye When Jack was 19, Martha died of an illness. Depressed, Jack became a private eye. He had a few successful cases, which caught the eye of the CSIS, who were investigating Cloudrain at the time. Eventually, Jack succumbed to his depression and decided to drink himself to death. Before he was about to do this though, he got a call by "Roger" who requested that he find a missing girl in the town of Cloudrain. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, Jack accepted the offer. Cloudrain When Jack arrived at Cloudrain, he immediately felt uneasy. Deciding to start searching for the girl at the lighthouse, he found a note, which informed him of a secret message. Suddenly, the villagers attacked, and Jack was forced to jump out of the lighthouse. He was rendered unconscious from the fall and was rescued by Roger. Jack was subdued and brought to a secret hideout. Roger introduced himself to Jack and explained that the missing girl case was a ploy to get Jack to Cloudrain. Roger then revealed that Jack's scar (which he had on his right hand since birth) was the exact same as a demonic symbol that was connected with "Rasha-var", a massive demon-like monster. Jack was part of a prophecy, which Roger's family tree had been trying to postpone. Before Roger could tell Jack anything more, the Cloudrain Residents attacked the hideout, and Jack escaped. Escalation After a daring escape, Jack reached the local Rainspring forest and fought a few townspeople. He progressively got better firearms and met up with Rogers men. They explained that a mystical blue barrier is protecting "the dark temple", a temple used for nefarious reasons in the town. Jack led the team underground and led an assault on the temple, while Rogers men secured the lobby, Jack used his scar to make the blue barrier disappear. After this, Vibbian Marsh, a local priest, killed Rogers men and attempted to kill Jack. Jack managed to kill Marsh though, and used dynamite to blow up the temple. He regrouped with Roger and they both were picked up by helicopters. Assault on Cloudrain With the temple gone, Roger explained the next stage of action. He revealed that Cloudrain was the center of a massive drug ring, and he used this knowledge to convince the government to have Cloudrain invaded. Roger's real intentions though, were to stop the townsfolk from starting the apocalypse. Roger explained that Jack had a mysterious scar that resembled the face of Rasha-var, a mystic demon. This meant that Jack somehow had a role in bringing Var back.